Drag Queen Survivor 1
Next: Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 Sims4-variety-reality-shows Wiki Drag Queen Survivor 1 'is the first season of ''Drag Queen Survivor. ''Also first overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The 13 contestants are competing for America's Next Drag Superstar! The Grand Prize is a life-time of Sim City Cosmetics Makeup, A coveted spot in the ''Drag Race Hall of Fame, and $200,000! It is hosted by RuPaul. The Judges are: Alice Platt, Owen Bowie, and Parker Shay! Misty Rious Magic is crowned the winner! Nebula 1994 was chosen as Miss Congeniality! The Contestants are divided into 2 tribes: Wannakiki, and Whodagirl The '''Original Wannakiki Tribe '''consists of: Bubbly Gum, Lizzy Zepeda, Misty Rious Magic, Chi Le, D. VA, Aloe Vera, and Nebula 1994. The '''Original Whodagirl Tribe '''consists of: Ashlynn SNAP!, Purity, Ezzi X Dream, Phoenix Flare, Dark Warrior, and Blossom Spring. As the season went on, the contestants were randomized into each tribe every episode (except episodes 1 & 2). Episode 6 was the last of the 2 tribes. As of Episode 7 it started the merged tribe twist. '''Drag Queen Contestants: Misty Rious Magic D. VA Aloe Vera Ashlynn SNAP! Bubbly Gum Lizzy Zepeda Ezzi X Dream Dark Warrior Purity Blossom Spring Chi Le Phoenix Flare Nebula 1994 Main Alliances Misty's Alliance Bubbly-1994 Alliance: '''Consisted of: Nebula 1994, and Bubbly Gum '''Pure Diva Duo: '''Consisted of: D. VA, and Purity Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality is a title given to a queen each season in the Finale. The Queens vote for the queen who stays true to herself, very honest, the kindest, and most helpful ones on their respective seasons. All-Stars Seasons do not crown a 'Miss Congeniality as' none of the competing queens are new, and many Congeniality Winners compete on All-Stars. '''Miss Congeniality for Drag Queen Survivor 1 is: Nebula 1994! Contestant Progress Every Episode, the 2 tribes compete for immunity. If the tribe wins immunity, they do not go to Tribal Council. If a tribe loses, they will go to Tribal Council. Also in the same episode, both tribes will compete for a mini reward. If the tribe wins the challenge they will get a mini reward, and the other tribe doesn't lose or gain anything. In Episode 5, the Whodagirl tribe claimed immunity for the episode but, the Hidden Immunity Idol Twist was introduced. Only the contestants of the Wannakiki tribe participated. Whoever picked up the immunity idol got individual immunity for their Tribal Council that episode. (Phoenix Flare did) The Mini Reward Challenge didn't happen in Episode 5. RED = ELIMINATION CYAN = WANNAKIKI TRIBE FUCHSIA = WHODAGIRL TRIBE ROYAL BLUE = IMMUNITY FOR THAT EPISODE GOLD = MERGED TRIBES ORCHID = RISK (AT MERGED) WHITE = RUNNER UP SILVER = WINNER Regular Drag Race Scoring: Episodes Episode #1: Oh The Places You'll Go! The Contestants walk into the Werk Room and make their entrances. They are greeted by RuPaul. The Contestants were split up into two tribes: The Wannakiki, and The Whodagirl. They are told every episode they will change. The Mini-challenge for this episode was a Photoshoot that consisted of jumping off a small platform into a foam-filled container and taking a picture mid-air. Purity was declared the winner of the Mini-Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to Design an Outfit based of places in the world. Purity decided which Queen would get what place. The Top 2 Queens were: Bubbly Gum, and D. VA. The Bottom 2 Queens were: Ashlynn SNAP! and Lizzy Zepeda. All tribes got Immunity this Challenge. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot that consisted of jumping off a small platform into a foam-filled container and taking a picture mid-air * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Purity * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''get to decide which Queen would get what place & 1,000 to Sephora * '''Main Challenge: '''Design an Outfit based of places in the world * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bubbly Gum, and D. VA (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A costume jewel collection from Fierce Drag Jewels for each top queen * '''Bottom Two Tribe: '''Dark Warrior, and Ashlynn SNAP! * '''Eliminated: None Episode #2: Good Morning Bitches The Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are told by RuPaul that they will be staying in their tribes this episode. The Mini Challenge this episode was to Identify objects only by sitting on them. Lizzy Zepeda was declared the winner of the Mini-Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to Star in a Morning Talk Show. Lizzy Zepeda got to pick the groups the Queens would be in. The Top Group was Woke Up On Adrenaline, and The Bottom Group was Good Morning Bitches. Therefore, The Wannakiki tribe has Immunity and the Whodagirl tribe is sent to Tribal Council. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: Identify objects only by sitting on them * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lizzy Zepeda * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''got to pick the groups the Queens would be in & 2,000 to Gucci * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in a Morning Talk Show * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Woke Up On Adrenaline, (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Costume wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven and a limited edition of their drag products (Fashion Tape and Krisis Control) at the 2017's RuPaul's DragCon * '''Bottom Two Tribe: '''Dark Warrior and Phoenix Flare * '''Eliminated: Dark Warrior * Farewell Message: '''"Never be afraid to show who YOU are & ALWAYS fight for what you want! -D.W" '''Talk Shows Episode #3: Disney Channel Throwback The Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are put into new tribes. The Mini Challenge this episode was Compete in a Dance-Off to: Spongebob's Jellyfish Jam. Ezzi X Dream was declared the winner of the Mini-Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was the Queens do Lip-Syncing numbers to Disney Channel Original Movie Songs. Ezzi X Dream got to pick which queen does what song. The Top Contestant was Purity. Wannakiki tribe gets Immunity and the Whodagirl tribe goes to tribal council. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: Compete in a Dance-Off to: Spongebob's Jellyfish Jam * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Ezzi X Dream * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '$2000 prize package from Klein Epstein & Parker AND got to pick which queen does what song * '''Main Challenge: '''Queens do Lip-Syncing numbers to Disney Channel Original Movie Songs * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Purity, (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of 10,000 * '''Bottom Two Tribe: '''Aloe Vera, and Chi Le * '''Eliminated: Aloe Vera * Farewell Message: '''"Goodbye Queens! I wished I could stay here longer & I luv ya'll so much! Believe you CAN DO ANYTHING! -Aloe Vera" '''Episode #4: Zippers Down, Dresses Up! The Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are put into new tribes.The Mini Challenge this episode is Zippers Down, Dresses Up (Like Memory game but Dresses in bags). Blossom Spring was declared the winner of the Mini-Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to Sing and Perform a RuPaul song in a group. Blossom Spring chose the groups. The Wannakiki Tribe won the performances so, they got Immunity which sends the Whodagirl to tribal council. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up (Like Memory game but Dresses in Bags) * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Blossom Spring * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''got to choose who is in what group & 2,000 to Versace * '''Main Challenge: '''Sing and Perform a RuPaul song in a group * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bubbly Gum & Purity, (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * '''Bottom Two Tribe: '''Chi Le, and D. VA * '''Eliminated: Chi Le * Farewell Message: '"My time here has come to an end. Don't EVER GIVE UP! Goodbye! -Chi Le" '''Episode #5: I Sence an Ad Campaign ' The Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are put into new tribes. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to create an Ad Campaign for their New Scents and to make a runway outfit based off of it. RuPaul choose the scents the Queens had to Advertise. Out of all the Queens, the Whodagirl tribe did the best so, they have Immunity for the episode. The Wannakiki tribe is told that there is a Hidden Immunity Idol in the camp. Whichever queen from that tribe picks it up first has immunity for the episode. Phoenix Flare first picked up the Idol so, she has Immunity for Tribal Council. * '''Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'none * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an Ad Campaign for their New Scents and to make a Runway Outfit based off of it * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Nebula 1994, (Whodagirl Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$3,000 from selfieonastick.com * '''Bottom Two Tribe: '''Phoenix Flare, and Ashlynn SNAP! (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Hidden Immunity Idol Winner: '''Phoenix Flare * '''Eliminated: Ashlynn SNAP! * Farewell Message: '''"My journey may end here but, yours doesn't. Don't give up & Be Yourself -SNAP!" '''Episode #6: Snatch Game! The 9 Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are put into new tribes. The Mini Challenge this episode is Reading Is Fundamental. D. VA was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to Impersonate a Celebrity in Snatch Game. The Top Performer was Misty Rious Magic, (Whodagirl Tribe) so they have Immunity while The Wannakiki Tribe goes to tribal council. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''D. VA * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of 2,000 * '''Main Challenge: '''Impersonate a Celebrity in Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Misty Rious Magic, (Whodagirl Tribe) * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Bottom Two Tribes: '''Lizzy Zepeda, and Nebula 1994 (Wannakiki Tribe) * '''Eliminated: Lizzy Zepeda * Farewell Message: '''"I'm really sad to leave you guys! I felt that I had a connection with all the gurls here! Thank You Blossom for being my partner in crime! Win this for me gurl! Byeeeeee! -Lizzy" '''Episode #7: Giving Makeovers to RuPaul's Friends The 8 Contestants walk into the Werk Room and are informed by RuPaul, there will be no more Tribe Swapping or Tribes. It will be an Individual Game from now on. The Mini Challenge this episode is to repurpose an orange prison jumpsuit for a "prison couture" outfit. Purity was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to Makeover RuPaul's Non-Drag Friends into Drag Queens. Purity got to choose which Queen would get what friend. As a Twist they have to represent what Drag Family Values in the Transformation. The Top Duo was Nebula 1994 & Comet Lightyear. After this, everyone goes to Tribal Council. Bubbly Gum, Blossom Spring, and Phoenix Flare are agreed as the Bottoms this episode. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: '''Repurpose an Orange Prison Jumpsuit to be "couture" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Purity * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of 2,000 * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover RuPaul's Non-Drag Friends into Drag Queens * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Nebula 1994 & Comet Lightyear * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Custom gown from Marco Marco * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Bubbly Gum, Phoenix Flare, and Blossom Spring * '''Eliminated: Phoenix Flare * Farewell Message: '''"My Girls you got this! When obstacles in your life appear, don't be afraid and go through! Luv you! -Phoenix Flare" '''Episode #8: Mermaid Queens The 7 Contestants walk into the Werk Room, and RuPaul explains them the Improv Game: Bus Stop. The Mini Challenge this episode is to play Bus Stop and whoever has the most Comedic Character wins. Blossom Spring was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was to act in the new hit series, "Mermaid Queens". Blossom Spring decides which role the Queens get. The Top Performer was Blossom Spring. They go to tribal council, and D. VA & Ezzi X Dream are agrreed as the Bottoms of the episode. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: 'Play Bus Stop and whoever has the most Comedic Character wins * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Blossom Spring * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A $1500 gift card to Sephora * '''Main Challenge: '''Act In the New Series, "Mermaid Queens" * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Blossom Spring * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$5000 Gift Card to Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Ezzi X Dream, and D. VA * '''Eliminated: D. VA * Farewell Message: '''"I will always remain your DIVA at heart. But let it be known I am the FIERCEST QUEEN! Love you guys! -D. VA" '''Episode #9: Partner Drag Dancing Spectacular! The 6 Contestants walk into the Werk Room, and RuPaul greets them. RuPaul has them do a Black and White Photoshoot. Misty Rious Magic was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Immunity Challenge this episode was Partner Drag Dancing Spectacular! Misty Rious Magic picked the pairs of Queens and the Dance styles. The Top Two Performers were: Ezzi X Dream, and Misty Rious Magic. They go to tribal council, and Bubbly Gum & Blossom Spring are considered the Bottoms of the episode. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: '''Black and White Photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Misty Rious Magic * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A VIP package to a Broadway Musical * '''Main Challenge: '''Partner Drag Dancing Spectacular! * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Ezzi X Dream & Misty Rious Magic * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags from Chanel * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Bubbly Gum, and Blossom Spring * '''Eliminated: Purity * Eliminated Message: '''"Believe in you and only you and I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, but know this, the love I have for you is REAL! XOXO -Purity" '''Episode #10: The Frankenstein Hairs The 5 remaining contestants walk into the Werk Room. RuPaul asks the Queens to take out their makeup kits and be ready for the mini challenge. The Mini Challenge is to put on the most Intense Makeup they can in 30 minutes. Nebula 1994 was declared the winner. Nebula 1994 got $1000 in cash.The Immunity Challenge this episode is to create a Long Wig out of provided hair from RuPaul. They also have to style the "Franken Hair" with clothes that are cohesive with it. The Top Queen is Nebula 1994! The Bottom Queens are Misty Rious Magic, and Bubbly Gum. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: '''Put on most intense makeup in 30 minutes * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Nebula 1994 * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A free nail treatment at Bellatique Nails & Spa * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a Long Wig out of provided hair from RuPaul, and Style the "Franken Hair" with clothes that are cohesive with it * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Nebula 1994 * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A set of custom nail gloves from unicornspoopglitter.com * '''The Bottom Two Queens: '''Misty Rious Magic, and Bubbly Gum * '''Eliminated: Ezzi X Dream * Eliminated Message: '''"LADIES, I'VE ENJOYED GETTING TO KNOW EACH + EVERYONE OF YOU! SLAYYY IT MISTY! XOXO -Ezzi X Dream" '''Episode #11: The Glamazon Ball The Final 4 Queens walk into the Werk Room, and they talk about their Journey so far on the show. RuPaul comes in and tells them this is the Last Episode before the Finale. The Mini Challenge this episode is in a Bracket style, do Lip Sync battles to RuPaul songs. Bubbly Gum was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Immunity Challenge for the Episode was The Glamazon Ball. Each Queen has to "Design" 3 Outfits that fit the 3 Categories. Sexy Fairy Look, Hogwarts Sorting House Realness, and Rich & Fancy Eleganza Extravaganza. The Top Queen is Misty Rious Magic! The Bottom Queen is Blossom Spring. * Guest Judges: * Mini Challenge: '''Lip Sync battles to RuPaul songs (In Bracket Style) * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Bubbly Gum * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''2,000 to Gucci * '''Main Challenge: '''The Glamazon Ball * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Misty Rious Magic * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A 5-night stay to Hawaii * '''Bottom Queen: '''Blossom Spring * '''Eliminated: Blossom Spring * Eliminated Message: '''"Evil triumps when good queens do nothing! SUCK IT ALL OF YOU! I should've won -Blossom Spring" '''Queens: # Misty Rious Magic VS. Bubbly Gum (SONG: "Sissy That Walk) # Nebula 1994 VS. Blossom Spring (SONG: "Born Naked" ROUND Bubbly Gum VS. Nebula 1994 (SONG: Supermodel) BUBBLY GUM WON! Episode #12: The Finale ''' The Top 3 Queens Battle It out in a challenge. RuPaul crowns the First America's Next Drag Superstar! The Queens that were Eliminated before, walked the Runway in their Best Drag. The Ultimate Challenge is to pick a Drag Queen to impersonate, and do a Lip Sync in that Character. The Song they Lip Synced to was: "Telephone" By Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce. RuPaul and the judges decided to eliminate Nebula 1994. Then, once Everyone is in their Best Drag, RuPaul and the judges announce the Winner, and Miss Congeniality. (Judges decide who wins, who is Miss Congeniality, and Runner-Up) * '''Runway: '''All Eliminated Queens walked the runway in their Best Drag * '''Main Challenge: '''Pick a Drag Queen to impersonate, and do a Lip Sync in that Character * '''Eliminated: Nebula 1994 *'WINNER OF SEASON 1 OF DRAG QUEEN SURVIVOR:' Misty Rious Magic!' * RUNNER-UP: 'Bubbly Gum! * '''THIRD PLACE: '''Nebula 1994 *'MISS CONGENIALITY: Nebula 1994!' Twists In every season of Drag Queen Survivor, there will be new twists! 'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''In Episode 5, The Hidden Immunity Idol Twist was introduced. During this episode, A lump of clay appeared in the camp, whichever queen from the Wannakiki tribe picks it up first has immunity for the episode. That means the queen can not get eliminated in that episode in Tribal Council. Phoenix Flare was the first queen to pick up the clay therefore, she has immunity. '''Tribe Switch: '''Tribe Switch happened every episode besides 1 & 2. Contestants would get randomized into each tribe. This happened from Episodes 3-6. '''Merged Tribes: '''Merged Tribes were introduced in Episode 7 where all the remaining contestants would be in 1 tribe. Then instead of Tribe reward, it is individual reward. Trivia Season 1 is the first season... * To have the show's hated queen so far (Blossom Spring) * To have a tribe switch * To have Individual Immunity * To have Nebula 1994 be the first contestant to receive the ''Miss Congeniality title & Be the first African American to recieve it * To have Merged Tribes * Dark Warrior is the first Queen to be eliminated * To have 13 Queens * To have Episode 1, The First Mini Challenge * To have Episode 1, The First Main Challenge * To be the first contestant to get individual immunity (Phoenix Flare) Category:Season